Lomli Thunderhowl
Character Theme Character Voice Personality Lomli after all of his years has become a very wise man, holding home, honor, and justice above all else he is a model Dwarf, loving his brew and women all the same, though he is slow to anger, when driven to such he is a force to be dealt with, his anger throwing him into an almost beserker like rage, though he usually hides it beneath layer of merriment and ale, he still feels for the lost of his wife, his main hope in his life, is that in his end he goes with honor to be with his beloved Tas once again. Occupation Lomli has simply taken up the pass time of being a traveler, no longer spending his days helping in governing the halls of High Thane Stonehammer, nor traveling the world hunting down the Black Scaled Devils that roam the sky, no he now spends his day roaming Azeroth for the sights and various Ales. Physical Description Physiognomy Lomli is mostly bald save a groomed Warriors Wolf tail on the back of his head, having a fairly large nose, which below sports a neatly braided gray beard and mustache, he would have some scars across his face, but nothing too major, his eyes would be a deep blue like a clean lake under ice, he would have wrinkles across his face from his many smiles and frowns, his teeth would be slightly misaligned In various places from blows to the head, his skin pale almost like driven snow, his over all look being that of an Old Dwarf who has seen much the world has had to offer. Constitution Standing at a stout 4'5'' and weighing around 235 pounds Lomli would be very well built physically, even in his "retirement" he has not stopped training, taking times out of his journeys to practice his combat on local trees, and doing some basic exercises. On his back would be Tattoo of a Mountain capped with snow (the Mountain uncolored and the snow solid gray ink) and in the heart of mountain would be a Hammer and an Axe in an X formation, this being the tattoo he adorned him self with upon his day of becoming a Thane. On his arms would be some basic Dwarvish Runes, though not magical, just cosmetic. History Notation: BPD - Before First War, this timeline follows the Ultimate Visual Guide found Here Year 345 BDP - Lomli is born in Ironforge to his parents, Malgrom Hammerhead and Eynornia Dirgebreaker. He is the First Born of what would later be a family of five. Year 338 BDP - Lomli now seven is showing interest in being a warrior, having been going outsides and playing pretend warrior with some of his friends fighting each other with sticks, his Father would give him a Wooden Sword and begin teaching him himself. Year 335 BDP - Lomli gains a new brother by the name of Muirnir, he would form a strong bond with his brother over the years, though Muirnir would grow up to become a Priest instead of a Warrior. Year 318 BDP - After twenty years of training Lomli has mastered the use of a Sword, including the use of a one-handed sword and a shield, though already knowing the basics he begins learning how to master the use of the Axe. Year 287 BDP - Now the Age of 58 he moves out of Ironforge to begin his training elsewhere. He would move to a remote village in the mountains of Dun Morogh to begin learning from an old Mountain King, finishing his training with the Axe he would begin learning how to use one-handed and two-handed Maces. Year 230 BDP - With the death of the High King Modimus Anvilmar, Lomli returned to Ironforge to protect his family and fought for the Bronzebeard Clan in order to protect throw out the Dark Iron and Wildhammer clans, he would fight in the civil war for the many centuries it raged on until the Bronzebeard Clan were victorious and claimed dominion over the Mountain, at the conclusion of this battle Lomli was made a Thane of Ironforge for his actions during the Civil War, after which he branded him self with his signature tattoo and took on the surname Wildiron (A surname he took to show how he fought against the Wildhammer and Dark Irons.) Year 225 BDP - When the Dark Irons launch their attack on Ironforge Lomli would fight alongisde his bretheran to aid and throwing the Dark Irons back to their lands, he would witness first hand the emergance of the Fire Lord, to this day he says how spectacular and horrifying the comming of the Fire Lord was, how it lit the entire sky like the brightest day, and then turned it to the darkest night. After they were forced to retreat from the raging Elementals Lomli choose to denounce his current surname and simply took on the name "Lomli of Ironforge" Year 220 BDP - Lomli would be content with the peace that had befallen Ironforge and choose to begin traveling the Eastern Kingdoms, he would travel all over the continent for nearly 100 years, stopping at home for a couple years at a time, never able to completely settle down, until a chance meeting in a tavern. Year 109 BDP - While out for a drink he meets a woman named Taseola, being near the same age they begin to see each other often, she as well being a warrior who fought in the great civil war they would share many stories of their many battles, finding conjoined kinship in their love for battle and weapons, they would begin traveling together as he would feel the true join of companionship for the first time. Year 107 BDP - After two years of dating and traveling Lomli asks Taseola to marry him, they would attempt to have child with little luck, the priest saying Tas is infertile. Year 97 BDP - After ten years together the couple experiences a miracle, Tas becomes pregnant with child in the month of January, that following October she would give birth to their son, they would and name him Thorig, after the man that trained Lomli, Thorig would grow up to join the mountaineers. Year 96 BDP - After so long Lomli gets word from Ironforge telling him his mother had just given birth to another child named Tormir, he would move back with his family to Ironforge near their parents so his Thorig and Tormir could grow up together and have family to play with. Year 90 BDP - At the same age his father began teaching him he begins teaching his son how to be a warrior, though he shows only half merit-able skills with any weapon he would give him Thorig would prove quit the natural rifleman. Year 0 - After near 90 years of peaceful living in Ironforge word reaches Ironforge of the Orcs invasion into Azeroth, though they do not send troops, Lomli, his wife, his brothers, and his son enlists into the Ironforge Military in case the Orcish threat moves North. Year 6 - Upon the Orcs moving north to Khaz Modan Lomli travels to Loch Modan to fight off against the Orcs attacking there, though he and his brothers at arm and the citizens of the area have to retreat back north, and eventually back into Ironforge where they would be locked in, Lomli having no skill with a Plane is stuck in the mountain while others leave to offer Air Support to the Alliance. It was during this time that Lomli had his first encounter with Dragons,when a Dragon Rider swooped down upon him and his beloved, and the Dragon closed it's maw on his wife and took her into the sky...it was said on that day he gave out a mourning cry so loud that it was mistaken for thunder so loud the rider of the dragon that just killed his wife fell to the ground...Lomli left only a bloody stain when he was finished, he would from then on take the name Lomli Thunderhowl both in honor of his wife (Whose Surname was Thundercall) and for the cry he had given out when he wife had fallen, he would spend his days trapped in the mountain studying the books and records on Dragons so that when he gets out he can begin taking them down in memory of his wife, though he wouldn't get a chance to do this in the war, he would later go out and travel the world...mostly mourning for his wife by hunting any Dragon he can find. Year 20 - After 14 years of traveling Lomli would happen to be in Lordaeron hunting false reports of a Drake in the area when he learns of a force heading North, he joins this traveling force and ends up fighting against the first victims of the Plague of Undead. Year 21 - Lomli would be apart of the thousands Jaina Proudmoore took across the sea to Kalimdor where he would fight against the Orcs lead by Grom Hellscream, he would later travel with the force up to Stonetalon Mountain, than to Hyjal where he would fight against the Scourge and the Legion at the Battle for Mount Hyjal. Year 21-25 - In these years instead of just helping the Alliance Lomli resumed his travels on the Eastern Kingdoms Hunting Dragons. Year 26 - Lomli would join with the Alliance main force once more to travel to Outlands, having heard rumors that Dragons dwelled on the broken planet, he would fight against the Legion on Outland. Year 27 - Lomli would defend Stormwind against the Scourge Offensive and then travel North and fight alongside the Alliance against the Scourge. Year 28 - Lomli would be traveling again after the sundering of the World when he comes upon a Dwarven Kingdom he had never heard of, Khaz'Ankhor, on his first visit he simply bought a room and stayed for awhile to rest, after a couple of days Lomli would protect the city from a Sudden Twilight Dragon attack, in doing so he impressed the High Thane of the Kingdom, Throren Stonehammer and was awarded the title Thane, then sometime later the High Thane vanishes ((Quick interruption, Throren if you see this I came up with you vanishing as the only logical IC reason for the guild to disband)) and Lomli leaves the mountain unable to lead the people of the mountain, he would begin his journeys of just wandering Azeroth fighting the Twilights Hammer where he can, and drinking in all the other places. Year 30 – Lomli takes part in the expedition to reclaim the "White Pawn" from the uncharted land of Pandaria, after setting up base Lomli began solo-expeditions to learn more about the ancient lands, acting as a bodyguard to a member of the Explorers League whom was a friend of his brother Tormir, after traveling Pandaria for the majority of the years events he returns to the Alliance Forces after word of what transpired in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, he would fight alongside Alliance Forces in the Siege of Orgrimmar. After the Siege Lomli returned to Ironforge for some much needed rest, having been injured during the siege. Equipment Furku'Zaghal Weight:8 lb 7 oz Length: 44'' Metal: Arcanite The Primary weapon to Lomli in his later years after his leave of Khaz'Ankhor, this Hammer was forged by his own hand, the hammerhead being made from the melted remains of the armor, thus being made of Arcanite as the Armor was, he wore as Thane under the High Thane Throren Stonehammer, in this weapon he forged all of his tendency to violence towards the enemies to his people, naming it Furku'Zaghal, dwarvish for Hammer of War. Upon the shaft would be written the Dwarvish Runes saying "Khuzd tada ma ublûri zuzna, ma furukhî sakh ghelekh." meaning "A Dwarf that cannot endure the bad, will not live to see the good." Zagush'Khazad Weight:3 lb 4.2 oz Length:Overall:28 1/2'' Axe Edge: 8'' Metal:Arcanite Haft: Iron Wood This Axe would be the secondary weapon Lomli now carries after his descent from the mountain, the axe made in the same fashion of his hammer, that being from the armor he once wore, the Arcanite Axe Head of the weapon would look dull in the fashion of an Arcanite hammer, but in reality it would be as sharp as nearly any other blade, holding the potential of splitting heads and smashing armor all the same without ever dulling. Into this weapon he put all of his hatred for those that he seeks vengeance on, the name of the weapon translating to Vengeance of the Dwarves".Upon it's head there would be an inscription in runes reading "Ma zatâbhyûrizu galabur, zatâbhyûrizu mohilur" Each sentence being carved on the opposite sides of the double edged Axe, the words meaning "Do not be wise in words. Be wise in deeds. Felek'Gathol Weight:5 lb 6.1 oz Length:Overall: 28 1/4'' Blade: 21'' Metal:Adamentine This One-Handed sword could be comparable to the Dwarvish take on a Roman Gladius, this weapon being one forged by Lomli in the days he hunted Dragons, naming this type a blade a Felek (Dwarvish for Hewer), meant for those that are flightless or smaller ones such as Whelps,Drakes, and Dragonkin, this one handed sword was made for use alongside Lomli's shield; Azangathol. Forged of Adamentine for it's properties of almost ignoring the hardness of an object was very useful in the use of cutting through Dragonscale and bone as well as against the armor and weapons of those that would stand with the Dragons (Black Dragonsworns). For it's use in breaking through such strong defenses he named it Felek'Gathol, Dwarvish for Hewer of Fortresses, on the base of the blade would be the Rune of his Family. Azangathol Weight: 7.2 lb Diameter: 18'' Metal:Dark Iron This shield was used by Lomli during his days as a Dragon Hunter, paired with his blade Fele'Gathol, the shield made of Dark Iron served several purposes. Made of Dark Iron due to it's property to be nearly impossible to melt besides in the forges of Blackrock depths, aswell as upon it's forging he had it enchanted (Mind you this was through the medium of a Dark Iron mercenery, this being before the truce so he couldn't enter the mountain) with an enchantment that made the shield near unbreakable (Simmilar to that of the Dwarf from the Annals of Darrowshire), he'd name the shield Azadgathol, meaning Dark Fortress. Furku''Gundu Weight: 7 lb 11.2 oz Length:17 7/8'' Width of Hammer Head: 8 1/4'' Thickness of Hammer Head: 1 1/4'' Metal:Thorium Handle: Iron Wood This Hammer would be one of the ceremonial weapons he used during his time as a Mountain King / Thane in the halls of Khaz'Ankhor, the hammer head being made of Thorium would cause it to be twice as heavy as a normal Hammer, but the extra weight to the weapon causes it to be a devestating ally in combat, able to crunch armor as if hitting with a normal Warhammer., it's name would be dwarvish for "Hammer of the Underground Hall", he took up this weapon along with Uzbadu'Burk during the Siege of Orgrimmar. Uzbadu'Burk Weight: 4 lb 9.4 oz Length: Overall Length: 20 7/8'' Blade: 7 5/8'' Metal:Adamentine This is the other half of the two ceremonial weapons used by Lomli while he was Thane, and due to the fact that they had had problem with a Dragon attacking the mountain (This being how he earned his title as Thane) he had the weapon forged of Adamentine the same as his Sword, so that it may be used if another attack happened, he now keeps this weapon alongside his hammer mounted on a shield bearing the Sigil of Khaz'Ankhor above his Hearth in his home inside Ironforge. Dragon Skewers These Pilum like spears are taken by Lomli on major Dragon Hunts, carrying up to 3 at a time he can use theses to spear a flying dragon either in the chest, or the wings to bring it down, made of Adamentine they are very expensive and precious, meaning he will only take them on the most important of Dragon Hunts, he calls them Dragon Skewers due to the fact the very long spear end penetrates very deep into the body of a Dragon causing some major damage. Quotes "A dwarf that can't endure the bad, will not live to see the good" "Do not be wise in words. Be wise in deeds." "A dwarf that chooses to take a wife must guard her as his greatest treasure, and I failed to do that."